The Legend of Spyro: A Bat's New Life
by Brandon the Albino Bat
Summary: Bartok is sick and tired of being a nothing more than a minion to the evil Rasputin and decides to leave and head to a new world where he can live happily ever after, but when he meets a young purple dragon both their lives will be changed forever and their new friendship could be the key to destroying evil.


**Hey everyone. I'm back and I've decided to post my very first crossover fic. I got the idea when I was Role-Playing. RPing with my friends. This crossover is a gift for my special friend who I love very much. :) **

**No Flamers!**

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**The Legend of Spyro: A Bat's New Life**

**Ch.1 Sick and tired of it.**

It's another cold and depressing day in Moscow, Russia and inside the evil Rasputin's lair lives a young Albino bat by the name of Bartok is staring out the windwo looking at the snow falling. Now in most peoples eyes Bartok was just a nobody nothing more then a worthless cockroach to Rasputin. He hated being a servent to him, he never even liked the guy one bit. He hated Rasputin and wanted to be free of him forever. He hated being a slave and the terrible treatment he got. He wasn't a bad bat, he has a good heart and wants to escape his evil master. Bartok sighed sadly, as he continues looking through the window.

Just then Bartok's terrible master Rasputin walked in and glared hatefully at his minion and yelled. "Bartok, you incompetent rat come here this instant!"

Bartok slowly walked towards his his master shaking in fear and manages to say. "Gee, sir. Can you stop with the insults for a few seconds?"

Rasputin just glared hatefully at his pathetic sidekick, and grabs the helpless bat and throws him across the room in anger. Bartok screams in terror, as he hits the wall with a loud thud. Bartok cried a little bit in pain the hit to the wall hurt his wing a little bit.

"Oh, boy! Ow. I tell you what, ow!" Bartok said as he cluthed his hurt wing. He glared angrily at his evil Master. Rasputin just laughed at his minion's pathetic attempt to scare him, and he grabs Bartok again and throws him into a black caldron. Bartok slowly, but surely managed to climb out of the caldron with a fewscratches on his body. "Oh sure, blame the bat. What the heck? We're easy targets." Bartok said with a quite chuckle.

Rasputin cackled evily at his minions pain and said. "Soon you will be even more worthless than a cockroach, Bartok. When I kill Anastasia I will rule eveything with the power of my Reliquary. I will be the ruler of the world!"

"You know, sir? You can just give up this evil thing and just get a life." Bartok said.

"Oh, I'll get a life, Bartok. Her's and the world!" Rasputin said, as he cackled evily and left the room.

Bartok looked as his master left in horror, he realized that Rasputin was never going to stop until he killed the girl and took over the world. He knew his master was bad, but this right here wasn't just wrong, it's pure evil. He now wanted to escape and not be part of anything this evil. He hated Rasputin and being a minion to the evil sorcerer. The young albino bat quickly realzied that he needs to get out of here, get as far away from Rasputin and start a new and more peaceful life for himself. Bartok knew he would have to wait till Rasputin is alseep and make his will deserved escape from this nightmare of a life.

Hours later it was night time and Bartok slowly walked into Rasputin's room and saw his master fast asleep in his throne, holding the Reliquary tightly in his boney old hands, the sight of it made Bartok shiver if Rasputin woke up and found him trying to escape he would him without a second thought. The very thought of it made poor Bartok shiver in fear, even if he left Rasputin would find him and kill him, he needed to head to another world and hopefully then he would be safe and free of his master forever. Bartok began to think of how he could travel to another world. The young bat continued to think and soon an idea popped into his cute head, Rasputin is a sorcerer and has magical items everywhere in his lair, he could just use of them to escape. Bartok smiled and gave one final look at his former master and whispers before leaving the room. "You're on your own, sir! This can only end in tears!"

Bartok then starts walking into Rasputin's magic chamber, the little bat grab a bottle labled healing potion and drinks up, Bartok soon feels his injuries and scratches heal up in just seconds. "Wow, now that I what I call wow!" He said with an excited tone in his voice. Bartok then walked up towards an old mystical crystal ball Rasputin had for ages never using it and letting it collect dust. The young albino bat heard that the crystal ball could safely transport a small being safely to another world, but Rasputin had never even bothered to use it. Bartok looked over to his side and saw a pouch full of magic dust, he figured he could toss some onto the ball to get it working again.

"It's all I've got and I need to get outta here before he wakes up." Bartok said to himself, as he grabbed some of the blue dust and threw it onto the crystal ball.

Bartok waited for the crystal ball to do something or light up, but it did nothing Bartok started to get a little impatient and kicked the crystal ball with his little bat foot, which made him scream a bit from the pain and grab his leg.

"Ow, ow ow, ow! That hurts!" Bartok said with a scream.

Just then the crystal ball glowed bright blue and with a loud sceaming sound started to suck Bartok in very quickly, Bartok screamed in terror, as he was being pulled into the crystal ball and about to be taken to maybe a whole new world safely. Bartok screamed more and more in terror and horror, and closed his eyes. Minutes later the sounds started to die down and soon it was totally quite Bartok opened his eyes up slowly and looked at his surroundings, he saw that he was sitting on a plie of soft cushions and inside some strange temple of some sorts with statues of dragons all around him and the air felt really warm and humid kinda like a swamp. Bartok smiled happily, he was free of Rasputin and could live happily in this new peaceful world.

"Wow, I tell you what, wow! This place is beautiful." Bartok said happily.

"It sure is and hi there what brings you to the temple, little bat?" A deep voice said from behind.

Bartok gasped and slowly turned around, and much to his amazment and shock, he saw a dragon standing right there in front of him. The purple dragon he saw had these deep purple eyes and this noble and heroic look about him, Bartok gasped and gave a chuckle,"H-Hi there I-I'm B-Bar..." but that was all he could say before passing out from the shock of seeing an actual dragon.

"Umm... Little bat?" The purple dragon asked, as he walked towards the albino bat.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 1. Bartok is now finally away from Rasputin and his new life can begin, but now he's met a very special purple dragon that's going to change both of their lives forever and for the better. Please read, review and favorite. This is a specail birthday present to my brother JudgmentDragon25. Happy birthday bro. :)**

**Chapter 2 is going to be up really soon guys. :) **

**By the way, I did kinda hate myself for having Rasputin do that to poor Bartok. I do hate Rasputin and if him and Bartok were real, I would grab that Reliquary and smash it to bits with my foot killing that monster of a sorcerer and saving my little bat from him forever. I would then take Bartok into my arms and welcome him into my family, as my best friend and little bat borother. :)**


End file.
